Technical Field
The invention relates to an electronic apparatus. Particularly, the invention relates to a universal serial bus hub and a control method thereof.
Related Art
Presently, the most commonly used hot-plugging interfaces of computers in the market are universal serial bus (USB) interfaces. Most of USB interface external devices are connected to the computers through a USB2.0 interface. Along with development of technology, specification of the USB is also developed from USB2.0 to USB3.0. Compared to a transmission rate of 480 Mbps of the conventional USB2.0, the transmission rate of the USB3.0 may reach 5 G bps, which greatly increases a data transmission speed.
Regarding the specification of the USB, a current limitation of the USB is not specifically defined. Generally, a core voltage provided in a USB2.0 hub is 3.3V, and a core voltage provided in USB3.0 hub under a suspend state or a normal working state is 1-1.5V. Since the USB hub of the current technique provides a fixed core voltage under the suspend state and the normal working state, current leakage is probably occurred under the suspend state, which may cause unnecessary power consumption.